In the art of fastening devices of the buckle class, it is well known to provide a belt buckle which can be readily attached to a belt member and detachably engaged with one or more perforations in the belt to provide for the belt being worn in a desirably tightened position of adjustment.
In addition to conventional buckles having a pivoting tongue for engagement with a belt perforation, it has also been proposed to construct a belt buckle in the form of a frame or plate at the inner side of which is secured a belt hook element. The belt hook engaged through perforations in a belt allows a belt to be tightened around a wearer's waist and worn with the hook member being concealed from view.
A buckle and belt assembly of the type indicated is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 941,702, issued Nov. 30, 1909. More recently there has been increasing manufacture and sale of buckles of the belt plate class with which separately formed hook elements are secured in casting wells in the plate by solidified casting metal. Although such a mode of attachment is relatively cheap and convenient to carry out, difficulty is experienced from displacement of the belt hook when subjected to the pulling and twisting forces exerted through a belt when worn in a tightened position of adjustment. If the hook is turned or tilted out of its normal holding position it tends to become easily disengaged from the belt and fails to provide a proper holding action.